


As it should have been...

by Junejuly15



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FIx It, Fixing the Ending, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Spoiler for The Final Problem, The Final Problem, s4 ep03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junejuly15/pseuds/Junejuly15
Summary: The Final Problem - and another fix-it. This is how the ending should have been, I think. Unashamed fluff :) SPOILER WARNING: Please don't read if you have not watched The Final Problem





	

‘There!’

John placed the blackened headphones on the bull’s head. Deftly he wiped away the last traces of smoke and dust and smiled at Sherlock who was patiently holding the head in his large hands. He was holding it by the antlers, ready to hang it back on the wall between the living room windows.

‘Rakish, isn’t he?’

‘Hmm, yes,’ Sherlock made sure to return the smile before he turned to climb onto the desk and put the head back where it belonged. On the wall of their freshly redecorated flat.

‘Hang on!’

John slipped out of the living room, leaving it to Sherlock to move the head a bit this way and that way until he was satisfied with the position. A hissing sound made Sherlock start and when he turned his head towards it, he saw John with a spray can in his hand, spraying the missing smiley onto the brandnew wallpaper with a flourish.

‘Excellent!’

Sherlock climbed down from the desk, admiring the yellow circle, toothlessly grinning back at them. John nodded, satisfied with his handiwork, and a smug smile was on his face when he slowly turned around.

‘Of course, it’s not complete without …’

‘Of course, not!’ Sherlock grinned. ‘Where’s your gun, John?’

 

**+++**

 

The shots startled Mrs Hudson, almost making her drop the Spode Blue teapot she was drying. _Unbelievable!_ Mere seconds later she was storming up the stairs and through the living room door of 221b.

‘What have you done to my wall? Again!’ Her index finger waving in Sherlock’s direction was as much an accusation as her stern face. ‘You will have to pay for that, young man! The decorator finished this bloody morning, and you have nothing better to do than …’

Sherlock grabbed Mrs Hudson and kissed his landlady soundly on the cheek.

‘I know! I apologise and of course, we will pay for it.’

‘ _You_ will – ‘ She stopped, and a smile lit up her crinkly face, her eyes dashing between John and Sherlock. ‘This is very much a _you_ -situation now, isn’t it? As in _you and John_?’

‘Obviously!’

Abruptly Sherlock let go of her, something else had caught his attention, and he bent to pick up one of Rosie’s little cardigans, the one in pale blue, the one he was particularly partial to. While he was at it, he also pulled out a Ladybird book which had become wedged between the cushions of his chair. Sherlock loved reading those stories to her when nobody was around, using different voices to make the characters come alive. Rosie was a very avid listener, intelligent and open, qualities Sherlock had always appreciated in any human being, whether they were one year and a half or forty-five.

John cleared his throat and Sherlock turned his gaze at him. They both smiled, the tenderness and understanding they had for each other making words unnecessary. John was the one to break the moment.

‘Mrs H, please add whatever you think is the appropriate compensation to our rent next month. Would that be all right?’

‘Of course, dear! Perfectly fine!’ She patted Sherlock’s arm. ‘I – um – just leave you two to it, then, shall I?’

 

**+++**

John wiped his hand over his face, but the tiredness he felt was not so easy to get rid of. The last weeks had been horrendous, only now everything was gradually settling down, _they_ were settling down.

He tip-toed up the last steps to their flat, the blissful silence indicating that Rosie was asleep. A state of things John was unwilling to disturb unnecessarily. He loved his daughter dearly, loved her gurgling laughter and her babbling in the morning when she had just awoken, but right now, he would appreciate a sleeping Rosie very much.

On the landing, he slipped out of his shoes and hung up his own coat next to Sherlock’s and Rosie’s pale pink jacket. Gently his hand caressed the rough wool of Sherlock’s Belstaff and the soft cotton of the child’s jacket next to it. His face warmed and unexpectedly tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away, sniffing, tired, but also finding he was more and more reluctant to hide his emotions.

 

Carefully he opened the door and peered into the room, dimly lit by the lamp on the desk, but the light was enough to make out two shapes on the sofa.

John’s heart swelled and the tears returned. Unashamedly he let them fall now, while he was looking at his daughter and the man he loved, both lying asleep on the sofa.

Sherlock was on his back and Rosie resting on his chest, her head turned to the side and tucked in the crook of Sherlock’s neck, his large hands cradling her to him, and John knew there and then that there would never be a safer place for himself and his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode, another fix-it ficlet. I have a feeling that there might be more to come...  
> Enjoy reading!  
> JJ xx
> 
> ETA: I wrote this quickly without my usual slow editing process, so if this ficlet does not appear very polished or if there are mistakes it's due to this fact (and as usual, it might be because English is not my first language) ;)


End file.
